The Woes and Sorrows of Teaching a Red Head
by Monkeystarz
Summary: Ok, so she wasnt the brightest of students, but did snape have to 'punish' her and make her get a tutor? A Slytheirn tutor?Why was she thinking of magicians?


**A/N: Some of my faithful reviewers who share my opinion in Ginny, well im sorry please don't hate me, but im going to TRY to write a fanfic with her and Blaise.**

**Seeing as I have NEVER really used Ginny in any of my stories…she might be a tad bit OOC ((though she doesn't have much character to begin with…coughs) Anyway**

I would like to give a bunch of thanks to HeirOfHufflepuff for helping me along the way -

"**The Woes and Sorrows of Teaching a Red Head."**

Chapter1: The Great Zabini.

Perhaps saying Snape was a sheep's 'baa' plus a 'stared' would be a bit of an understatement, but that was a bit of an understatement, but in all Ginny's fury and rage that was the only thing she could come up with.

The stupid long nosed freak had TOLD her to GO to TUTORIALS and no one would ever guess whom it was with.

A slimy, old batty, incredibly stuck up, randomly and sickly green SLYTHERIN!

No, he couldn't have put her with 'Mione. That was to hard, and apparently to good a deed for Snape. Not even with a Raven claw!

But a Slytherin.

She shook her head as she slammed into the common room, raced up the dormitory stairs and landed on her bed with a loud and purposeful 'bam'

She groaned as she thought of the possibilities. Her life depended on whom she was going to be paired with and she had no doubt that it would be with a certain blonde pale vampire-wanna-be.

She made a mental list of people in Slytherin, and then narrowed it down to the smart ones. Well as smart as a 'Slytherin' could get.

1.Pansy.- well that's be an instant death….

2.Draco Malfoy.- another instant death

She paused, was there any other slytherins who were actually atleast making and A in that class?

Oh yes.

3.Blaise Zabini- a mystery.

She sat up in bed for a second and pondered.

The silent guy whom was in a grade above her, but still known.

She checked the time and sighed, twenty minutes of freedom, might as well go find Hermione and rant, she thought to herself.

Which of course led her to the library, she wondered over to a pile of books and sat down across from them. "Mione."

She said softly.

No one answered.

"Mione?" she said a little louder, still no answer, "Mione!" she leaned closer and spoke a tad bit louder.

No answer.

Sighing she moved the pile of books to see…..

An empty chair.

A snicker was heard near and she turned and saw some Ravenclaws laughing and glancing at her, she blushed and moved to the next pile of books.

"Hermione? If your there answer."

No answer.

She wasn't going to risk it this time, without asking she just moved a pile of books and met the eyes of,

Well- to be honest she had no clue who he was.

"Can I help you?" he asked, a bit put off at the interruption of his research.

"Uh- erm- I-Well" she stopped and blushed looking down, she had a tendency to make a fool out of herself.

"I see. Well, Weasly, I guess that's who you are." He glanced at her hair and freckles then back to his paper, "I'm apparently not Granger, as I do not have bushy brown hair, a chest, nor brown eyes. Now if you'll excuse me." He reached his hand back slid the books in front of him.

Ginny sat speechless.

"Who are you?"

"A student who is trying to prepare something."

"You're a Slytherin but I've never seen you."

"Yes you have."

"Who are you?"

"Could you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Talking?"

She stopped and sat for a second, and then it hit her. Black hair ice blue eyes, non-recognizable. The mysterious Zabini. Hey, he could be a magician with a name like that.

"Your Zabini."

"Good deduction skills."

"How come I couldn't recognize you."

He didn't say anything, in hopes of no further conversation, in truth he was trying to get a schedule together and the research was helping him figure out what materials he would need.

She sighed and stood up, after a dew moments, and went in search of Hermione behind bookcases, and she found her, with her nose buried in "Egyptian Myths and Lies"

Blaise Stood up ten minutes later, he had to meet with his new student.

It wasn't good to be late when you were a tutor

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you say your session was?"

"Oh about 8:30-ish."

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"Its 8:40"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"SHHH! It's a library!"

Ginny grabbed her book bag, hugged 'Mione, and ran out to the dungeons.

Arriving 15 and a half minutes late, she flew into the room, her hair a mess and her robes all tangled behind her.

She blinked as she stood in the doorway.

"You?" Blaise said as his shoulders slumped, "Snape didn't mention I was to tutor a Weasly."

"Well- I wasn't informed you were going to tutor me, but I must admit im glad it isn't Malfoy." She mumbled the last part under her breath as she went to the supply closet and withdrew a few supplies; Cauldrons, newts, Mandrates, etc.

"Well- all right." He said and sat down across from her.

"Now we are going to work on "Levientar potions."

"Excuse me?"

"Levientar potions."

"What the heck is that?"

Blaise sighed. "There potions for those whom are mentally ill."

"And what do they do?"

"They calm the senses, and try to reconstruct the managed brain."

"Like medication?"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

"Muggle term?" he said in a well it seemed almost forced hissed tone.

She nodded her head and looked at the recipe in front of her. "Half of these ingredients aren't even in the closet!"

"That's why I brought them, I made them myself."

"HOW!"

"Simple skills, that im going to attempt to teach you."

She glowered at him, attempt, hah! "I'll show you attempt!"

She looked over the instructions and begins to plow stuff into her cauldron.

Blaise simply sat there and waited till she was through.

"Ready." She chimed.

"You cut tit all up wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"It was all cut up wrong."

"ALL OF IT?"

"Yes."

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!"

"You were in a huff." He said calmly.

"You could of stopped me."

"And have been screamed at?"

"If you haven't noticed im pissed off at you now." She glared at him then picked up a bone to some poor unfortunate animal that she couldn't remember.

She squinted at it.

Oops.

"Please tell me you didn't…" Blaise trailed off knowing she did.

"It's a common mistake!"

"It'll take hours to fix!"

"Good thing we have permission to stay up late then.." she added in a almost apologetic way.

"I can't believe you mixed up all the bone ingredients."

"Well-"

"Didn't even bother to label them…"

"Well I-"

"Or put them in any order at all! You are by far the worst potions student ever!"

"Take that back!" she spat, fire in her eyes.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SUPID UGLY FOUL MOUTHED LSYTHERIN FROM HELL!" she shoved the cauldron at him and stormed out of the dungeon room.

"I'LL KILLHIM!" she screeched and ran to the common room.

Meanwhile a very satisfied Blaise leaned back in his chair, she is indeed horrid, he thought to himself, but boy is she cute when she's pissed.

**A/N: first chapter! -**


End file.
